


Keep Up, Laser Brain

by Copper_Nails (Her_Madjesty)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, a bit cracky, laser tag!au, yeah that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Tumblr post by halleydoedog: "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away." Featuring Reylo and Stormpilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Up, Laser Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write anymore takes place on Coruscant. It's getting ridiculous. Brief note: three asterisks (***) indicate a POV change. Hope you enjoy the story!

The Coruscant Underworld gleams in the dark, a patchwork quilt of neon on platinum on gold. Rey tucks herself into the shadows of its back alleys, her blaster held close to her chest. She knows her enemies are out there, somewhere, even if she can’t see them.

Something flickers in the corner of her eye. Rey turns, blaster muzzle out as she searches the crowd.

“Rey?”

She whips around and sees Finn standing behind her, his hands raised in surrender. He has a blaster of his own, hanging loose between his fingers.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he says, taking a step back. “Calm down! We’re on the same team, remember?”

“Sorry,” Rey whispers, lowering her weapon. “I just – I don’t like it here.”

“I know,” Finn says. “But if we stick together, we’ll be okay.” He smiles, oddly at ease beneath the flashing lights. “I left Poe a little ways back. If we hurry, we might catch him before he decides to go on without us.”

His humor makes her relax. Rey smiles and reaches out, squeezing his hand before starting down another alley. Finn tails behind her, alert for any trouble.

Their mission, according to General Organa, is simple. Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, and General Hux have all been spotted in the Coruscant Underground, flitting through different bars in search of some sort of information. Rey and her boys are to apprehend all three of them, if possible, and bring them to justice.

So far, their mission has been uneventful. She’d be twitching from boredom if not for the ever-present sense that someone, somewhere, is watching her.

Rey frowns as she continues down the alley. The blaster refuses to fit her hand, unfamiliar and unkind. She longs for her staff, but was instructed to leave it behind, as it could identify her to any First Order spies. A blaster and an armored vest were all the weaponry the Resistance could spare, in its stead.

The shadows shift around her. Rey raises the muzzle of her blaster and squints into the darkness, her every muscle tense for action.

Finn shouts. She runs.

The sound of blaster shots echo behind them. Rey doesn’t look back; she rounds a corner and waits for Finn to join her before shooting blindly into the fray. She hears an angry curse and grins.

“Poe should be just up ahead!” Finn shouts in her ear. “I’m gonna go find him!”

“Don’t get shot!” Rey shouts back. Finn offers her a sharp salute before running off, drawing some of the fire off of her as he goes.

She fires around the corner again, eyes on him until he disappears into the dark. Then, she leans forward, risking a glance out into the fray. Someone’s hit a pipe, at some point, and the whole of the alley is covered with pale smog. Rey narrows her eyes and steps into the open, hands shaking but her head held high.

There’s a noise behind her. Rey turns and sees the silver of Phasma’s armor burst through the steam. She fires a shot and runs, grinning as the captain curses her name.

Shouting echoes off the tall building walls; she hears Poe’s familiar voice, whooping as he celebrates his victories. She hears Finn’s voice join his and smiles.

It’s this distraction that costs her. She doesn’t see the dark figure separate himself from the shadows to stand before her, doesn’t see him ready his weapon. It takes her running into his armored chest for her to realize who she’s destined to face.  

Kylo Ren, unmasked and smirking, stares down at her. Rey raises her blaster to shoot, but not before he has a hand pressing her arm to her side.

“Scavenger,” he says, too calm for a man in a street fight. “I thought you’d be with your friends. What are you doing out here all alone?” Something cold presses against her chest; Kylo Ren seems to be carrying a blaster of his own.

“Looking for you,” Rey bluffs, wriggling out of his grasp. She stumbles backwards, her feet spread into a fighting stance.

“Don’t lie to me,” Kylo scoffs. He takes a step forward, occupying the space she just left and refusing to give her space. The noise around them seems to fade. Rey listens for her friends, but hears nothing but the pounding of her heart.

“I’m not lying,” she insists, craning her neck to meet his gaze. “I wanted to see if you really could fight without your saber at your side.”

“You doubted me?” To her great annoyance, he looks amused. “Scavenger, I find your lack of faith disturbing.” The blaster muzzle shifts up to her chin. Rey grits her teeth and lifts her head, meeting the Knight of Ren’s gaze. He towers over her, his face stained blue by the neon light above them.

“What are you waiting for?” Rey spits out. “Just shoot me and get it over with.”

She sees his eyebrow twitch upward. “Not putting up a fight? I’m almost disappointed.”

Rey resists the urge to roll her eyes. Then, she makes her move.

Kylo’s finger hasn’t moved on his trigger before she’s on her toes, pushing him back against the nearest wall. She buries her blaster muzzle against his chest, keeping it pinned between them as she crowds into his space. There’s nothing practical around that would make her taller than him, so she stays on her toes, grinning up at him as she moves closer.

“You’re always so confident,” she says, before pressing her lips to his.

Kylo’s blaster clatters to the ground. He reaches out and tries to pull her against him, grunting as her blaster digs into his chest. His lips are desperate against hers, eager for the touch, but she moves slowly, dragging the kiss out as the world disappears around them.

Then, she shoots him.

Rey steps back as Kylo Ren crumples to the ground, his eyes wide with something almost like awe.

“Pleasure seeing you,” she says with a mock salute. She presses another kiss to his forehead before scurrying down the street. He calls her name as she rounds the corner, but she refuses to turn back.

One down. Two to go.

***

Finn and Poe stand back to back, blasters firing into a crowd of Stormtroopers. General Hux is at the head, shouting orders while cradling a weapon of his own.

“I hate this guy!” Finn shouts, flinching as another Stormtrooper falls.

“I don’t think anyone likes him,” Poe shouts back. He’s tried to radio both Red and Blue Squadrons on his comm, but their lines are being jammed. There’s no rescue coming for them, not this time.

The front line of Stormtroopers advances. General Hux saunters forward with a smile, his hand moving to his blaster’s trigger.

“I’m going to enjoy this,” he says, crisp tone out of place amongst the chaos.

All at once, the Stormtroopers stop firing. General Hux raises his weapon and aims straight for Finn’s chest. Finn stares him down and matches the threat with his own.

Two shots go off.

Finn and General Hux crumple, their blasters falling to the side. Poe turns around with a shout and catches Finn before he falls, cradling his friend in his arms.

“Finn?” he murmurs, lifting the man’s head. “Finn, buddy, are you still with me?”

“Poe?” Finn whispers.

Poe presses their foreheads together, tears gleaming in his eyes. “Don’t leave me,” he begs, giving Finn’s shoulders a shake. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Don’t worry, flyboy,” Finn says with a smile. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He lifts his head, as best he can, and presses a kiss to Poe’s waiting mouth. Poe kisses him back with all he’s got, his shoulders shaking as his tears start to fall.

All around them, the sounds of fighting seem to fade.

***

The lights in Coruscant Underworld Laser Tag arena flicker back on. The Stormtrooper cutouts zip back to their starting positions, their travel track whirring as they go. Two scoreboards flash above the arena: one for the First Order, and one for the Rebellion. Across the arena, players break out in cheers or groans.

“I can’t believe you two,” Hux grumbles, rising from the floor. “Can you actually go ten minutes without making some dramatic declaration of love, or are you physically incapable?”

Finn and Poe grin at him, Poe ducking his head to hide his laughter. Phasma appears out of one of the side ‘alleys’ and, upon seeing them, only sighs.

“Have you seen Ben?” she asks Hux. Hux shakes his head and brushes invisible dust off of his shirt. Phasma rolls her eyes and starts for the exit, not bothering to search for their missing comrade. Hux decides not to bother, either. They’ll all wind up in the parking lot, eventually. It’s not like Ben Solo has his own ride home.

Poe and Finn stay wrapped in each other’s arms for a moment longer before they haul themselves off the floor. They walk towards the exit together, eager for more pizza and another round before they go.

***

Ben Solo – arena name ‘Kylo Ren’ – is still sitting on the floor where Rey left him, a hand pressed against his lips. His heart is pounding in his chest. She’s never kissed him before today; he’d only hoped – but never really thought she would –

He struggles to his feet as the woman in question reappears, an unrepentant smirk curling across her face.

“Doing alright?” she asks, holding out a hand. He takes it and pulls himself upright, but lets his hand linger.

“What was that about?” he demands.

Rey glances at their still-joined hands and shrugs. “I wanted to distract you,” she says, letting him go. “That strategy seemed to work in my favor. I’ve got the highest score!” She grins at him, bright and beautiful, before turning towards the exit.

Ben stares after her, ignoring the blush working its way across his cheeks. Then, he chases after her. He’s at her side in a matter of seconds, grumbling something about his low score and smiling when she laughs.

If her hand slips back into his as they leave the arena, no one in their group has the guts to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stormtroopers: imagine the kind of moving targets you see when you play carnival games. They're like little ducks, except...not. ;) Let me know what you think! Comments make my day.


End file.
